


We'll Make Money Selling Your Hair

by Joshsabs



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, josh is taller than Tyler bc I do what I want, joshler - Freeform, purple haired josh, there might be smut we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshsabs/pseuds/Joshsabs
Summary: Following the life of domestic parents Tyler and Josh.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler can't help but playfully roll his eyes when Josh saunters over to him, both arms covered in tiny clothes. The purple haired boy has an ear splitting grin plastered across his face as he comes to dump the pile of infant outfits in the buggy that Tyler is currently strolling around the maternity section with, his eyes twinkling with what could only be described as mischief.

“You do realize he or she is going to just grow out of all of those in a matter of months, right?” The brunette sighs, eyeing the pile of jumpers and onesies now scattered across the top of the other various items in their cart.

“But Tyyyy” Josh whines, giving his pregnant husband his best fake pout in response.

“Fine, Josh. At least let me see what you picked out” Tyler playfully groans as he reaches for the first piece of clothing he sees, which just so happens to be a pastel green onesie with a cute little alien in the middle of it.

The younger boy can't help but quietly chuckle at the fact that of course only his husband would find probably the only piece of infant clothing with an alien on it in the store. However, as Tyler continues sifting through the small mound of clothing he soon realizes that Josh has actually managed to find only clothing with aliens or other funky looking creatures on them, including multiple pairs of socks and even a small beanie that looks like a stereotypical green alien head.

“So..what do you think?” Josh grins as the dark haired boy continues looking through the items.

“I think that it's my turn to pick some clothes too” Tyler smirks in response as he toys with the hood of a full body alien onesie, setting it down back down carefully before motioning for his husband to follow him as he pushes the cart towards the clothing section.

Setting the buggy aside the younger boy makes his way over to a red and black plaid onesie that catches his eye, Josh taking ahold of his hand and following behind as he does so. Tyler is only an arm's length away when he catches sight of something, better yet someone, out of the corner of his eye. 

Without actually turning to look he can't be sure but he's almost positive there's a woman standing not too far away that is dead on staring at them. At this realization anxiety begins to bubble up inside of the brunette's chest, his grip tightening significantly against Josh's large hand. As said husband comes to stand beside him, the woman appears to now be moving towards them at a brisk pace and Tyler finally caves and slowly turns his head to the side, only for his gaze to be met by a very angry looking middle aged woman standing before him.

The pregnant boy is about to ask the woman what she wants when suddenly a large body with purple hair is stepping in front of him, almost completely shielding his now shrinking frame.

“Can I help you?” Josh practically spits, his tone menacing and voice unwavering, obviously having noticed the stranger’s glares previously.

As Tyler's anxiety continues to build up in his chest he can't help but thank whatever God there is that they came at a time when there was practically no one in the store, especially because by the tone of his husband’s voice things are probably going to get very loud very quick.

“Yes, you can actually, by taking yourself and this freak somewhere else other than my store” the angry woman fires back, and just like that Tyler feels tears spring to his eyes, and they begin to quickly stream down his face.

“Listen lady, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I think it would be wise for you to pull your head out of your ass because I can guarantee we won't be the last people that you consider freaks in your store. Go fuck yourself” Josh huffs before spinning around and grabbing Tyler's hand to drag him away from the woman who still looks as angry as ever, their shopping cart now abandoned where they left it. His pace doesn't slow until he's swung open the door of the place you can be sure he'll never step foot in again and is finally making his way across the parking lot to their parked Mercedes Benz. 

“J-Josh, please give me a minute. I can't breathe” Tyler whimpers, his calves now aching and his chest heaving.

“Shit. Sorry, baby bo-“ the purple haired boy’s words cut off as he turns to his husband and realizes that there are tears streaming down his face, his arms instantly going to wrap around the smaller boy’s frame.

Tyler instinctively burrows into the warmth of Josh's chest, his shoulders sagging defeatedly as he lets out a broken sob. He can't help but wonder if this is what their child is going to have to put up with for the rest of their life. The thought makes him cry harder.

“Shhh, Ty. It's gonna be okay” The taller boy whispers reassuringly, rubbing his hand in soothing patterns over the brunette's back.

“How is it going to be okay if our child has to deal with this, with me being a freak?” Tyler whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut tightly in an attempt to control his emotions.

The muscular boy’s breath hitches at his husband’s words, and his heart feels like it's going to shatter. He knew this had been hard on Tyler, and it had definitely been hard on him, but he thought that they had finally moved on to a state of acceptance. However, it was becoming increasingly clear that the smaller boy was still having a difficult time getting used to the whole being pregnant thing.

“Tyler” Josh sighs, bringing a hand to gently tilt his husband’s chin up so that his gaze meets the older boy's own, “People are assholes, you can't change that. Please believe me when I say you aren't a freak, people just aren't willing to understand yet. But I understand, and I love you. In the end that's all that matters, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so” Tyler whispers in response, quickly adding “I love you” before leaning up to press his lips to the purple haired boy’s, who eagerly returns the gesture of affection, using a hand to cup the back of the other boy’s neck as he does so.

“You ready to go home?” Josh questions the younger boy once they pull apart, his hand remaining at the back of Tyler's neck in an almost protective gesture.

“Yeah, I think so. I'm just upset we didn't actually get anything” Tyler sighs, referring to the cart of things they left behind in a hurry.

“Don't worry baby boy, I have a credit card and an Amazon prime account with our names on it back home. Besides, I'm sure we can find much better things online” Josh smiles, taking his husband's hand and leading him to the passenger side of their vehicle before opening the door, allowing the brunette to humorously clamber into his seat in a way that most people who are 5 months pregnant would.

Once the engine has come to life Tyler is immediately reaching to turn his heated seat on to the highest setting, his body sinking into the increasingly warming leather seat. Josh's hand takes up its usual position on the pregnant boy’s thigh as he steers the car back towards home, and he can't help but smile when he glances over a few minutes later to find Tyler fast asleep beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after their daughter Willow is born Josh decides to give his exhausted husband a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back less than 24 hours later with the next chapter, and I will post the third pre written one tonight! 
> 
> Tbh I cried writing this because it's so cute and adorable and if you can't already tell I'm going through baby fever rn and like apparently this is how I cope with it hahahahakillme

“You're sure you'll be okay?” Tyler questions the purple haired man before him, eyeing him sceptically as he hands over their infant daughter, who's currently babbling away happily.

Josh adjusts the heavy bag on his shoulder as he moves his spare arm to cradle the tiny dark head of hair being handed to him, who looks up at him with the same doe eyes that just so happen to be one of the first things he fell in love with on his husband.

“Yes, Ty, I'm sure. Besides, you deserve a day off too” the taller man states softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Tyler's lips. Apparently Willow finds this amusing as she begins practically cackling and shaking her tiny fists in happiness, causing both men to smile lovingly at her.

“Do you like it when daddies kiss each other?” Josh coos at the squeaking girl in his arms, leaning in to kiss Tyler again which elicits another fit of giggles from their daughter.

“She laughs like you” Tyler smirks, fiddling with the buttons on the older man’s suit before allowing Willow to grab ahold of his pinky finger, leaning in to press a kiss to her head as he does so.

Josh playfully narrows his eyes at this, “I don't know if I want to know whether that's a compliment or not” he jokes, pressing a final kiss to his partner’s head of soft hair before moving back so that Tyler can open the door for him.

“You'll have to decide for yourself on that one” the brunette smiles before quickly shouting out for the two of them to have a good day as Josh makes his way to the large SUV in their driveway.

The older man balances his daughter and the bag in one arm as he unlocks the backseat door, setting the beige leather satchel down on the floor of the vehicle so he can gently tuck the babbling baby in to her car seat. He checks the seat belts at least twice before deciding it's fastened safely, shutting the door and moving to the drivers seat so he can start the car and be on the road as soon as possible.

After glancing in his rear view mirror to make sure his daughter is still doing alright he begins reversing the sleek, black G Wagon, raising a hand to wave back at a smiling Tyler who's leaning against the frame of their front door. Josh smiles to himself as he thinks about how lucky he is.

-

The purple haired man thanks the heavens that he has his own parking space only a few feet away from his office building as he once again balances his daughter and the bag full of everything a baby needs throughout the day in both arms. 

It's begun to rain, and while not hard enough to do too much damage he's still doing his best to prevent the small girl in his arms from getting wet. He's just glad she didn't cry the entire ride here, and he hopes it stays that way as long as possible. 

Josh doesn't even mind the inconveniences associated with a crying infant, he just can't stomach seeing his daughter cry for any reason, even if it seems unreasonable to an adult.

As he comes to stand before the double glass doors he realizes that he's going to have to play a juggling game once again, but suddenly the large panels of glass are being opened by an angel. Well, his receptionist Jenna isn't actually an angel, but in this moment she sure as hell seems like one.

“Good morning Mr. CEO, I see you brought company this morning” the blonde woman smiles, stepping aside to allow Josh to pass through the doors and into the bright lobby of his company building.

“Morning to you too. Yes, I felt it was only fair that Tyler gets a day off” Josh grins in return, gently bouncing Willow as he makes his way towards the elevator, Jenna following closely behind to press the call button for him.

“Well, hopefully you two have a good day. Let me know if you need anything” Jenna replies, smiling sweetly at the baby in his arms before turning to make her way back to her desk.

Josh manages to make it through the elevator ride and in to his large office, and even through all the employees(mainly female) that coo over his daughter as he makes his way across the floor, before her eyes start watering and her lip begins to quiver.

“Hey, don't cry, please. What's wrong, sweetie?” Josh asks the tiny human in a soft voice, throwing the bag on to his desk in favour of using both arms to rock his daughter back and forth comfortingly.

However, his efforts aren't enough and within seconds Willow is screeching and tears are running down her tiny cheeks, her lip fingers balling up into little fists as she thrashes them around in a frustrated manner.

The purple haired man continues to make soothing voices and noises as he does his best to rock his unhappy daughter back into a state of calmness, wracking his brain for what could be upsetting her. He watched Tyler feed her twice before leaving, and he could tell by the lack of foul smell that her diaper was still unsoiled. Willing to try anything he moves to shut the lights off and open the blinds in his office, casting a faint natural light across the now dimmed room. Almost immediately his tiny daughter halts her tantrum, blinking her big eyes as if to adjust to the change of ambience before looking up at Josh with a toothless grin.

He lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding before using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears tracks on her pale cheeks, deciding to slowly mill about the room for the moment in hopes that she'll fall asleep if he does so.

After about ten minutes of slow rocking and hushed singing while moving about the large space, his daughter’s eyes finally drift shut and he soon hears her breathing slow to that of a peaceful sleep. At this point it's already almost 9:30 and he hasn't gotten anything done, but he can't be bothered to care as he settles down into the plush leather chair behind his glass desk. With a quick glance to make sure the baby is still asleep he moves her to cradle in his one arm, using the other to begin answering emails.

-

By some grace of god Willow sleeps until just past noon, alerting Josh to her consciousness by cooing and making grabby hands at his silk tie. She babbles happily when he pulls the piece of fabric from its position tucked underneath his suit jacket so that it hangs down freely for her to play with, and like all other babies, to chew on messily. When he smiles down at her after hitting send on his last email before lunch she smiles back at him with a mouthful of his own tie, her green eyes twinkling with innocence. It makes Josh's heart swoon.

At the realization of the time the purple haired father gets up and repositions his daughter so that she's facing outwards and is sitting on his muscular forearm, his other arm wrapped around her tiny torso so that she can comfortably watch people as he goes about interacting with them during the hour.

However, he decides last minute to grab lunch from the café across the street and opts for the strap on baby carrier so that the tiny girl is comfortably situated on the front of his chest, still facing outward so she can observe her surroundings easier. Josh will admit that he looks kind of ridiculous wearing an expensive black suit with a baby strapped to his chest, but he personally thinks she's the cutest accessory he could add to his outfit.

Twenty minutes later and they've both made it back to the comfort of his office, with every barista or employee at the shop within a ten foot radius having come over at least once before he left to fuss over the baby strapped to his broad chest.

Before sitting down to eat his own lunch however, he takes a bottle he warmed in the break room on his way back in and begins to feed Willow, who greedily sucks at the rubber tip of the plastic bottle as she is once again cradled in his arm. When the tiny infant has finished he spreads a blanket across his shoulder and burps her, and within a few minutes she's fast asleep once again.

This process repeats at least 3 times before Josh is calling it a day around five in the evening and beginning to pack up his work he needs to take home to do over the weekend, along with all the baby necessities now spread across his office. The baby girl sleeps through their departure and the entire ride home surprisingly enough, and when the CEO gets home he happily hands the sleeping infant off to Tyler's awaiting embrace.

“How was your day at work? Or better yet did you get any work done?” the brunette laughs as he cradles his baby daughter, realizing just how much he missed holding her all day.

“It was good, and surprisingly she was well behaved. I managed to get quite a bit done too which means I'm free all weekend” the older man smiles, leaning in to wrap his arm around his husband’s waist and press their lips together.

Tyler grins against his partner’s lips, teasingly tugging at Josh's lower lip with his teeth before moving back to look up at the taller man with darkened eyes, “Willow in bed by eight sound good?” He smirks, his fingers tracing the lines of Josh's silky(and still somewhat damp) tie as he speaks.

“Sounds good to me, babe” the purple haired father grins back, putting a hand behind the brunette's back to lead him inside from the entry way.

Josh really is a lucky guy, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what u think pls


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way Josh and Tyler are getting to have a bath together is if their daughter is included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short sorry but I hope u like this and thank you for all the nice comments I appreciate it!!!
> 
> P.s this takes place in the evening of the previous chapter just so people aren't confused

"Willow, I can't take your onesie off if you don't stop squirming around” Tyler groans, using one hand to try and control the baby’s squirming body and the other to pull off the tiny alien print piece of clothing.

After a few more minutes of wrestling his daughter out of her clothes, which Willow finds hilarious as she giggles and waves her hands around, the infant is finally free of her clothes. Well, minus her diaper that is.

Just as Tyler finishes changing her Josh peaks his head of purple hair out from their on suite bathroom, a small smile spreading across his face as his gaze lands upon the brunette who’s now attempting to get the infant to accept her pacifier.

“Is the bath ready for her?” Tyler murmurs, letting out a sigh of relief when the little girl finally lets him plop the piece of rubber in her mouth.

“Yup, now c’mon before it gets too cold” the older man replies softly, opening the door fully so that his husband can walk through.

Tyler isn't sure what he should have expected when he asked Josh to run a bath for their daughter, but he certainly didn't think that he would light about a dozen candles around a bath overflowing with bubbles. Nor that the whole romantic vibe being given off was immediately killed by the floating baby seat in the tub.

“Really? You want us to have a bath with her?” The brunette questions the taller man, gently tugging off the infant’s clean diaper and placing it on the countertop before moving to the large tub to carefully set the amused looking baby down in her floatie. Immediately Tyler regrets not taking off his shirt sooner as Willow begins flapping her arms around, causing copious amounts of water to fly up and drench the younger man.

“I guess you don't have a choice now” Josh smirks, moving to peel off his own grey cotton shirt and pyjama bottoms, stepping over to the tub before finally peeling off his boxers and sinking into the bubbly water.

Tyler shrugs to himself before following suit, stripping off his sleep clothes to crawl into the warm water and settle in between Josh's muscular thighs. At this the little girl begins to clap her hands and squeal, the sight of her dads holding each other clearly amusing her.

“She really likes it when we do stuff together, huh?” The purple haired man smiles towards Willow, who returns his attention with a toothless grin.

“Yeah, she loves her daddies, doesn't she?” Tyler coos, providing his pinky finger for her to grab on to as she squeaks and splashes happily.

The three of them stay in the tub like this, Tyler encased in Josh's arms with his head resting back on his chest, until Willow is no longer entertained by the blowing of bubbles or toys either men offer and starts to become fussy.

The younger man gets out ahead to dry himself and throw his clothes on before leaning down to pick up their daughter and wrap her in a large towel, leaving Josh to dry off on his own as Tyler moves to dress her in the bedroom.

When Josh has dressed himself and brushed his teeth he steps back on to the soft carpet of their room to find Tyler sprawled on the bed fast asleep with Willow curled up on his chest, her body moving slightly every time his husband’s chest rises. 

An empty bottle of milk is situated on the end table and the older man quietly makes his way over to pluck it off and place it by their door to be taken to the kitchen in the morning. Ever so gently he moves to scoop his sleeping daughter up, but not before quickly snapping a photo of the adorable situation to make a copy of later. 

After tucking the tiny infant in to her crib and making sure the baby monitor is on Josh returns to he and Tyler’s bedroom to find the smaller boy has crawled his way under the covers and is now observing him with heavily lidded eyes.

“Thanks for tucking her in, and taking her with you today. I really appreciate it” the brunette whispers sleepily, motioning with his arms for Josh to crawl in beside him in the large bed.

“Don't mention it, you deserve a day off too” his husband replies, switching out the light before crawling in beside Tyler and wrapping his arms around him, which in return causes the smaller man to burrow his face into Josh's chest contentedly.

“I love you. Thank you for being so good to me” Tyler mumbles, pressing a kiss to the purple haired man’s bare chest.

“I love you too, thank you for giving me the best family I could ever ask for” Josh whispers before pulling his partner as close as he can and waiting for sleep to consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the late pre written chapter so updates will be farther in between now as I have yet to write more yet! Please leave suggestions so I can continue this on for awhile!!


End file.
